


toko and byakuya, in the library, with the rope

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [28]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Facial, Hand Job, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: He hadn’t planned on letting her tie him up to a chair like this; being locked up in this damn school was starting to get to him.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Series: dr: 1 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	toko and byakuya, in the library, with the rope

**Author's Note:**

> i found some old head canons i’d saved in a doc and put them together with today’s mood of just wanting to try writing a new ship, so,, hope you like it!

* * *

“Easy.” 

The word immediately made her let up a bit on the hickey she was currently working on leaving. She had been so into finally being able to have gotten this close to her Master that she had gotten a bit carried away. 

“S-sorry,” she muttered, moving her mouth away from his skin, some of the confidence she’d worked up slipping away slightly.

“That doesn’t mean stop,” he corrected quickly. 

Byakuya’s words quickly encouraged her again, and she ever so gently resumed, sucking the mark into the side of Byakuya’s neck once more. As she worked, she was unconsciously grinding herself against the crotch of his pants and the slight bulge that had developed there, clearly awakening something there. Byakuya didn’t know what possessed him to agree to this. He’d just been innocently reading in the library. He hadn’t planned on letting her tie him up to a chair like this and agree to allowing her to be this close to him; being locked up in this damn school was starting to get to him. 

And...as much as he couldn’t stand her, he had found that maybe she wasn’t that bad. That might have been the small part of his brain that was aching to do something about the arousal he was feeling now, but still. 

“Y-you’re so hard, M-Master,” she whispered against his skin, as if reading his mind. She rolled her hips against the now prominent bulge in his pants, this time aware she was doing it. “I d-didn’t know you were s-so into this.” 

“Stop talking,” he said. He moved a bit in his seat, trying to keep his composure as best as possible, while still trying to show Toko that he was ready for something else. Toko reached a hand down to the front of Byakuya’s pants. He inadvertently let out a little groan as her fingers brushed against the fabric, before she slid back on his lap a bit. He watched as she unzipped his pants with slightly shaky hands, lifting himself slightly off the chair to help her as best he could. 

She managed to fish his length out, wrapping a hand around him. He groaned again, tossing his head back a bit, trying to imagine it being anyone else at the moment. The airhead swimmer, the stoic detective, even the average boy who had found his way there, but no dice; it was the ultimate writing prodigy, who had followed him around like a lost puppy since they had come to the school. 

Despite the fact, he found himself once again realizing that maybe she wasn’t that bad; her hand was small and soft and wrapped around him, stroking gently. He could tell she was nervous, but there was an air of excitement around her too. But of course there was; she’d probably been dreaming of doing this for ages (she’d certainly implied it a time or two). And he couldn’t fight the slowly building want for this, as well, even if it was with her. 

“Are you going to do more than just...that?” he asked after a moment, still watching as she stroked and stared at his cock. 

“D-do you want me to, M-Master?” Toko asked, turning her head up to look at him. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed. He gave a subtle, vague shrug. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” he replied after a moment. As if this was what she was waiting for, Toko grudgingly released Byakuya’s cock, repositioning herself on his lap. She used one hand to pull up her dress, revealing a surprise that Byakuya wouldn’t have guessed. 

“Do you always go around with no underwear on?” he asked. 

“O-only today,” she said. “F-for you, and because of this p-plan.” 

Byakuya felt the tiniest glimpse of being impressed with her pre-planning. Not that he’d ever admit it to her. Instead he gave a small nod, which seemed to be enough for her. She reached down for his cock again, carefully lifting herself off his lap a bit to hover just above his cock. She gave him a few more strokes before she steeled herself, rubbing the tip of his dick against her slit before starting to take him inside her. 

Byakuya let out a quiet moan as she took him, her tight, wet walls clinging around his dick as if they were as eager as she was for him. He was a bit surprised when she managed to take him fully inside her (not that he was big; he just hadn’t expected it so quickly), sitting back on his lap to allow herself to get used to him. She moaned and wiggled her hips, her somewhat nervous demeanor melting away as the realization of what was happening hit her. 

“O-oh, Master,” she said, bringing a hand up to rest on his shoulder. “I’m going to show you h-how much I appreciate you for this.”

Starting slow, she lifted herself back up his shaft, pushing back down before even coming close to coming off of him. She quickly built a rhythm of riding him, eager moans beginning to spill from her mouth. Her fingers dug into his shoulder, leaving marks that Byakuya could worry about later. She rode him fast and hard, her built up longing for him finally being able to be expressed. If he hadn’t known any better, he’d swear she had a second, more intense personality that only came out in the bedroom, but he had no time to think about that. Her treatment of riding his cock was intense, and he could feel himself getting closer by the minute. 

“Toko, I’m almost there...”

She immediately stopped bouncing, as if he’d told her to do so. He groaned, confused at why she’d stopped, his pleasure fading slightly. 

“Y-you can’t be almost done already,” she said, her voice much softer than it’d been a few moments before. “I-I’m not done with you yet.” 

He watched as she brought her free hand down between her legs, letting out a small moan as her fingers made contact with her clit and she began rubbing. She slowly rolled her hips, offering him a bit of the pleasure, but still mostly focusing on herself. 

“S-sorry, Master, but I want us to do it together,” she said, continuing to rub at her clit. Byakuya could only watch helplessly as she played with herself, now only being treated to the occasional squeeze of her walls around his cock instead of the bouncing he’d felt before. 

“Y-you’re twitching inside m-me,” she said, rolling her hips a bit. “It f-feels good.” 

“Toko, please,” Byakuya said, the slightest bit of desperation in his voice. She moaned again as she picked up on it, quickly abandoning her pleasure in lieu of Byakuya’s. To his surprise, this involved her standing up and getting to her knees between his legs, instead of continuing to ride him like he’d been expecting. 

She eagerly grasped his slick cock, taking the tip into her mouth and sucking on it, before taking him down her throat. He groaned in surprise and bent his head down, staring at the top of her head. 

“J-Jesus, Toko,” he muttered, feeling his dick now being treated to her mouth. She was bobbing her head up and down his length, her hand wrapped around what wasn’t in her mouth, pushed on by the delightful way he’d said her name. The pleasurable sensations creeped up on Byakuya again. 

“I’m going to…” 

She quickly brought her head back up, until only the tip was in her mouth. Toko gave his head one more little lick before she began to jack him off. 

“C-cum on my face, Master. Paint my f-face!” 

He seemed to have no choice in the matter, and just let things take their course. As soon as the first streak of his load hit her face, Toko moaned, opening her mouth and trying to catch it. The majority of it ended up on her face and glasses like she’d asked (and had fantasized about many times before), but she did manage to catch some in her mouth, savoring the taste of her Master. She continued stroking his cock throughout his orgasm, before he finally began to calm down and sink back into the chair. 

When he was spent, he looked down to the sight of Toko, still kneeling between his legs, thick streaks of cum still on her glasses and cheeks. 

“M-Master?” she asked, her timid voice now returning despite her appearance. “S-say something.” 

He couldn’t believe what he was about to say, but said it anyway.

“Lock the library door, and do that again.”

Yup, being locked in this damn school was definitely getting to him.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah and let’s give it up for fic #100! 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
